Second Chance
by Photophobic
Summary: Ichigo is furious that Orihime will not be honored in the upcoming ceremony even though she died to protect them. However, when he takes a walk to blow off some steam, he finds the reason why. It seems Orihime wasn't the only one to earn a second chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. Anyone under the illusion that I do should go seek medical or psychiatric help immediately.**

…

**Second Chance**

…

"What do you mean she won't be honored?" Ichigo exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto the Head Captain's desk.

The old man didn't waver. "Inoue Orihime is not to be mentioned at the ceremony."

"Sir, with all due respect," Rukia spoke up, "that is entirely unfair. She has participated in Hollow control for the last several years as much as we have and…"

"And she paid heavily for it," Ichigo finished, saying what Rukia couldn't bear to. "Orihime gave up her life to save ours. If it wasn't for her, half of us wouldn't be alive right now and you'd have a lot of incoming spirit traffic."

Rukia nodded. "Orihime acted bravely and selflessly."

"She will not be honored."

Ichigo was positively livid now. "Is this because of that d- Winter War fiasco? Because you thought she betrayed us? That was two years ago! She deserves this more than anyone."

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"Leave," the Captain Commander ordered. "The decision is final. Inoue Orihime, as noble as her actions were, will not be honored in this ceremony. You are not to speak of this again."

Ichigo let out a cry of outrage and stormed through the First Division doors. Rukia trailed after him, knowing just how horrible he felt. Once they were outside, Ishida and Chad joined their sides.

"I see it didn't go well," Ishida commented.

Rukia shook her head. "They refuse to honor Orihime in the ceremony today."

"Mm," Chad mumbled in discontent.

The group all glanced toward the fuming carrot-top. They all knew how he felt because they felt it, too. It had been a year since Orihime's death, but it still seemed like only yesterday, especially with the current events to sharpen the memories. The whole of Karakura High School had been attacked by a massive Hollow invasion led by wayward Arrancar left over from Aizen's regime in Hueco Mundo. Transmission to Soul Society was blocked and although they fought fiercely, it wasn't enough. For the whole first three hours, Orihime had maintained a thick barrier around the entire school to protect the panicking students. During the second half, she was beginning to wear down and her friends were dying.

She used to last of her energy to reverse everything.

It was magnificent and beautiful and heartbreaking. That light…none of them would ever forget that light. It was like her heart had exploded for them all to see and inside was the sun. That light encompassed everything, purifying all the Hollows and reversing everyone's wounds, bringing some of them back from the brink of death. Later, they would also discover that the students' minds had been cleared in the process. Only those with heightened spiritual senses would remember her ultimate act of love.

Her funeral had to be the largest Karakura town had ever had. Not because of its grandeur, but because of the number of people that had shown up. That day, enough tears fell to drown the world. For her closest friends, it had been the worst. She gave them her kindness, but nothing could stop the survivor's guilt. It was a feeling, they knew, that Ichigo was well accustomed to. His mother had died to protect him and now his best friend had, too. Perhaps this was the reason why he was more determined than anyone to have her name honored at the ceremony.

Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. He shook off her comforting.

"I'm going to take a walk," he muttered.

"Just be back before the ceremony," Rukia said. She couldn't put any real meaning into it. If Ichigo had been late or missed it completely, he wouldn't care. He would ask why he should be honored when someone who deserved it so much more wasn't.

"He's taking this rather hard," Ishida noted.

Chad gave a soft grunt. "I wouldn't be difficult with him about it."

"No," Rukia sighed.

…

Ichigo bit back the bursts of anguish begging to tear themselves from his throat. D-nit, it wasn't fair! She should be here. Her name should be listed. He hadn't been strong enough and she'd taken the hit. She chose _them._ Ichigo knew Orihime. She would have seen it as a fair trade, her life for those of hundreds, but she shouldn't have had to make the choice at all.

Trees wrapped around the area, secluding it from the rest of Seireitei. He needed this time to be without everyone's eyes on him. No words of praise, please. No, _"The hero, Kurosaki Ichigo."_ He wouldn't be able to take it. He wouldn't seem like much of hero at all if he ended up strangling someone.

The trees began to thin, soon revealing a cut-out clearing. It was almost quiet and almost empty. The exception stood in the form of two young adults, placed perfectly in the middle, speaking in hushed voices. They donned the uniform of Academy students. Currently, their backs were turned to him, but it was that one color that caught Ichigo's eye.

Orange.

The female of the two had long, orange hair. Ichigo cursed himself for letting his imagination get the better of him. He wanted so badly to believe that Orihime was here. So badly that he was seeing her in every inch of this person not six meters from him. The only separation between him and them was the kido barrier preventing any reiatsu from coming in or out. Ichigo urged himself to move on, but couldn't. Not until this woman turned around and showed her face. Only then would his mind let him understand that she was not Orihime.

"I'm not afraid," her soft, lilting voice whispered.

No, Ichigo, he told himself. That wasn't her voice. He only wanted it to be.

The man next to her said something Ichigo didn't pay attention to. However, it seemed to surprise the girl. She swiveled on the spot, sending that long sunset hair flying. _Just like it used to._ _No, no! That's not…she's not…_

"Orihime."

Ichigo couldn't deny it any longer. The hair settled into place, revealing a face of soft features and wide, expressive eyes, shining their brilliant violet-gray. If anything, she was even more radiant than before.

"I am nervous, though," she admitted to her companion. "We are only first years after all. What would happen if they found out?"

"It is pointless to worry," the man assured. "Using that energy to train would be more productive. That way, when they do discover our secret, we will have mastered it." His voice was cool and collected. Its sound was what made Ichigo realize he hadn't thought anything of this person. He'd been too focused on Orihime. He took this chance to analyze the man. His hair was a deep black, reaching down to his shoulders. He was slim, Ichigo noticed, but held an air of undeniable control. Orihime reached out to take his hand, pulling it toward her. In response, he moved to look at her. Ichigo finally saw his face.

"Ulquiorra, you're too good at keeping calm," Orihime said. "Then again…"-she smirked-"I think you could be really scary if you lost it."

"You have no idea," he muttered, bending over to kiss her forehead. She giggled.

Ichigo nearly fainted. As it was, his legs wanted to give out. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was _here_ with _Orihime._ How the h- did that happen? And what was with this lovey-dovey crap? None of it should have been possible.

But at the same time, Orihime was _alive._ More so, she was alive and happy. Even if it was with Ulquiorra. As unfathomable as it was, this system seemed to be working for them.

"Let's practice," she suggested, a bright smile erasing all her tension. She drew her sword from its sheath. Orihime with a sword. That was a sight Ichigo wouldn't get used to any time soon. Ulquiorra copied the woman's action. They stood a short distance from each other.

"You first," the green-eyed man insisted.

She nodded. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath before calling, "Reject, Shun Shun Rika!"

Her zanpaktou vanished, reappearing as two metallic blue flowers, secured onto black wristbands. Ichigo was startled both at their similarity to her hairpins and her call for releasing them. He then focused on Ulquiorra, waiting to see if his situation was much like hers.

Ulquiorra regarded her with a level expression. "Bind, Murciélago."

The blade began to bend at gruesome angles like broken bones. The top curled over into a large spike, two smaller spikes forming below it. The metal became dark with an eerie emerald sheen.

It resembled a bat's wing.

Black ribbons crawled up Ulquiorra's arm, securing him to the zanpakto. He kept it pointed straight at Orihime.

"Go," he said.

The young woman charged forward, eyes glowing with intense determination. She sidestepped around Ulquiorra, flinging out one of her flowers. He dodged it just in time before its razor tip could graze his skin. Orihime released her second, hoping to catch him in the crossfire. This time, a small cut made its appearance on his cheek.

The corners of his lips lifted up a fraction. "You're getting better."

"Thank you."

"It was a statement."

With that, he swooped down lightning fast. The spikes caught her uniform and shredded three tears through it. She became solemn once again.

"Koten Zanshun," she cried. The flowers on her wrists spun to life, burning the color of fire. Bullets of energy burst out and toward Ulquiorra. He used his blade to block them all. She used this time to try her flower blades again. They came at Ulquiorra too fast. Then, at the last possible second, electric green energy crackled around his blade. He sent it hurdling at her offence. Shot down, they returned to her wrists. Not a second later, Ulquiorra was right in front of her, the same green electricity now spiraling about his foot. He made a mighty side-kick, catching her arm. She fell to the ground.

Pointing his blade at her, he announced, "Dead."

She laughed.

"I guess I need more practice," Orihime said. She pushed herself off the ground. They both allowed their zanpaktou to return to normal. "Break time! I packed a bento boxes for us."

"Is it poisonous?"

She glared lightly at him. "Yours is the bland one. I didn't add any _special ingredients_ to it. I even drew a little bat on top!"

"I appreciate it," Ulquiorra commented. "You can take down the barrier for now. I doubt us eating will raise our reiatsu to any alarming level."

"Gladly."

She lifted her hands, carefully releasing her skillful kido work. Her face abruptly switched to panic. She glanced wildly at Ulquiorra. He nodded, also noticing what she had.

"Who's there?" Ulquiorra called.

Ichigo stepped out from his hiding place.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama!" Orihime exclaimed. She made a deep bow. "I-I…we…"

She hadn't changed much at all. Ichigo smiled. There was a certain sadness to it. She didn't remember him. To ease her tension, he said, "No need to be so formal. Name's Ichigo. Sorry I seemed to have interrupted your training session. You two are very good, by the way."

Orihime blushed deeply. Her hand reached out to Ulquiorra's for reassurance. "T-thank you," she stammered.

"What brings you out here, Kurosaki-san?" Ulquiorra questioned suspiciously.

"Taking a walk," the orange-haired man said with a shrug. "The ceremony has everyone all worked up. Oh, and don't worry. I won't mention this to anyone. I figure if you're all the way out here, you don't want anyone to know, right?"

Orihime bowed again. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"I told you." The substitute Shinigami smirked. "You can call me Ichigo. I'm not much into formalities."

"Thank you…I-Ichigo." Suddenly, something seemed to hit her. "Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm so rude!" She hit herself over the head. "My name is Inoue Orihime, first year."

"Nice to meet you, Orihime," Ichigo greeted. Once more, scarlet leaked onto her cheeks.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra," the pale man introduced. His cautiousness of Ichigo was evident.

"What a strange name," Ichigo remarked. "Pleasure…Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra twitched. There was something about this situation that felt so off. It was unsettling.

Nodding to them, Ichigo turned around. "I'll wish you guys good luck then. I should probably get back to the ceremony before someone gets on me about it. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you again someday."

He walked away, leaving the two students confused. Once he was far enough away, he sighed. Orihime and Ulquiorra. Both of them had been given a fresh start. A second chance. Who was he to ruin that? Just knowing that Orihime was well was good enough for him even if her happiness, stability, and protection were now being provided by someone he used to think of as an enemy.

The small smiles the two had shared as well as the knowing looks came back to his mind. Against all odds, they found each other again, but this time, they were happy. Perhaps it was simply meant to be this way.

"So you saw, huh?"

Ichigo spun on heel. Captain Kyouraku stood behind him, gazing off into the general direction of the pair. His hands were folded inside his pink kimono. He grinned lazily at Ichigo in understanding.

"They make a cute couple," Kyouraku commented.

"I'm just glad Orihime's happy," Ichigo answered.

"This is why they won't let her be mentioned at the ceremony, you know," the captain informed. "We don't want either of them to find out about their past lives."

"Why didn't you tell us that then?" Ichigo wondered.

Kyouraku raised his head to the sky, peaking out at Ichigo through one eye. "Because then you would have gone looking for her."

"Oh."

"When the two entered the Academy, they were immediately recognized," Kyouraku explained. "All of the captains know about their advanced abilities and secret training sessions. We're trying to give them a chance at normalcy by leaving this alone for now. One day, they're going to make great Shinigami."

"I know," Ichigo muttered.

Kyouraku chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it if, in a few decades, they become captain and lieutenant. Wouldn't that be a funny sight?"

"But Soul Society won't let any of us near them, right?" Ichigo asked.

"In time, that could change. You just might wind up being friends again…as long as you don't mention anything incriminating."

"I think I'd like that," Ichigo admitted.

"Also, don't you have a ceremony to attend?"

Ichigo scowled in distaste. "Yeah. Rukia will kick my butt if I'm late."

He waved to Kyouraku and began making his way back to Seireitei. His feet paused just before reaching the edge of the forest. He glanced behind him. Then, he whispered into the wind, "Goodbye."

…

Orihime stopped mid-training.

"What is it, Orihime?" Ulquiorra questioned.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing."


End file.
